<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Balls by Icantswim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619752">Big Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim'>Icantswim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AC/DC - Freeform, Big Balls, Drunk Tommy, M/M, Nikki’s a good boyfriend, Short, Table Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki goes to look for Tommy but there’s no need. Tommy’s standing on top of the coffee table. Dancing like a go go dancer. To an AC/DC song?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Mick’s 30th birthday his bandmates decide to throw him a huge party (despite his disapproval) in their tiny apartment. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Nikki wasn’t in the mood to get shit-faced. He was content watching Tommy get blackout drunk and then hold his hair back when he threw up later in the night.</p><p>Nikki did have to admit, watching his boyfriend dance around like a new-born foal was quite comical. Nikki couldn’t stop himself from cracking up when Tommy went to sit on the couch, but missed completely and ended up flat on his back on the floor. </p><p>Later in the night Nikki sat on the kitchen counter as he watched Tommy lumber his way.</p><p>“This is amazing Nik!” Tommy comes stumbling into Nikki’s arms.</p><p>“Easy there T-bone.” Nikki chuckles when he catches Tommy in his arms.  </p><p>“A slight issue though.” Tommy frowns as he pats Nikki on the arm.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Nikki asks after he steadys Tommy back on his own feet.</p><p>“That dick-bag over there,” Tommy turns to point at a man standing in the living room, “drank the last of my Jack.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Nikki pushes a stray hair from Tommy’s face, “Want me to kick his ass and steal his wallet?” </p><p>Tommy shakes his head no, looking even more upset than he had a moment ago.</p><p>For the few years Nikki has seen Tommy plastered plenty of times. Sometimes he’s very giggly and happy. Sometimes he is flirtatious and sassy. And every once in a while he gets a bit grumpy and short-tempered. But he never got sad. </p><p>So when Tommy lowers his head, Nikki is quick to put his hand under his boyfriend’s chin and lift it back up. “What can I do to make you happy again, sunshine?” Nikki asks when he catches the other's eye.</p><p>Tommy smiles a bit at the endearment as he shrugs. “Maybe you could run down to the liquor store and buy me another?” Tommy asks shyly.</p><p>“Sure thing gorgeous.” Nikki winks as Tommy beams. </p><p>“I’ll be back in ten.” Nikki calls over his shoulder as he walks to the door.</p><p>Roughly ten minutes later Nikki steps back into the loud apartment with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. </p><p>Nikki goes to look for Tommy but there’s no need. Tommy’s standing on top of the coffee table. Dancing like a go go dancer. To an AC/ DC song? </p><p>Nikki felt like he was at a drunken Burlesque club as Tommy dances. “I’ve got big balls! I’ve got big balls!” </p><p>“Nikki!” Tommy stops singing to yell when he sees Nikki watching him.</p><p>Tommy extends his hand for Nikki to join him. </p><p>“No way!” Nikki shouts over the music.</p><p>“Please” Tommy pouts with his bottom lip pushed out.</p><p>“Ugh fine.” Nikki sighs (because he could never really deny Tommy anything when he pouted.) </p><p>The bassist uncaps the bottle of Jack and takes two large gulps as he walks to the table.</p><p>“I’ve got big balls!” Tommy shouts as he pulls Nikki onto the coffee table with him. </p><p>“But we’ve got the biggest balls of them all!” Nikki and Tommy shout together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song requests are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>